legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Roni
Pepper Roni was born March 7th, 1992 on LEGO Island. He is the adopted son to Mama and Papa Brickolini, the owners of Brickolini's Pizzeria. Pepper is the pizza delivery boy for the restaurant, using a skateboard to get to his delivery location. He and his friends Sky Lane and Brikman McStudz together have saved the island from the local criminal, the Brickster. Pepper Roni appears in LEGO Island, LEGO Island 2, and Island Xtreme Stunts. Pepper has a father, local hero Bologna Roni, who mysteriously disappeared on August 12th, 1995. Since then he was under the protection of the LIPD and the Infomaniac until June 14th, 1996, when Mama and Papa adopted Pepper. Biography Early Life Pepper Roni was born March 7th, 1992 on LEGO Island. Pepper only had a father, the hero of the LEGO Island Civil War, Bologna Roni. It is currently unknown if Pepper has a mother. Bologna Roni made Pepper his first and only skateboard, predicting that Pepper would be an excellent skateboarder. Soon afterwards, on August 12th, 1995, Bologna disappeared mysteriously and was never seen again. The LEGO Island Police Department and the LEGO Island Millitary held a nationwide man-search for Bologna Roni, but gave up search late May 1996. On June 14th, Mama and Papa Brickolini adopted Pepper into their family. Pepper did become a skateboarder. In 1995, Pepper was the champion skateboarder on LEGO Island and the fastest. Both Mama and Papa loving cared for Pepper, but his skateboarding did injury to many citizens than to himself. Papa swore he would break the skateboard but Mama came up with a solution. She said that Pepper could deliver pizzas at breakneck speed on LEGO Island. So a few days later, Pepper delivered his first pizza, Since then, he has delivered pizzas around the island. Skateboarding ''"Wow, Pepper! You can flip that pile of bones or that peace-loving blockhead anytime at skateboarding." ''-Brikman McStudz at the Skateboarding Finale Pepper is the best skateboarder on LEGO Island. However Pepper had to race the two best skateboarders on LEGO Island to be considered the champion. The champions at the time were Gnarly Bones and Don Brickintosh, also known as Hippie Dude. Pepper first raced Hippie Dude when 1995, after his father disappeared, and lost. But in 1996, Pepper wanted a rematch. He beat Don at racing, stunts, and balance. Gnarly Bones was Pepper's toughest competion. Gnarly Bones was a skateboarder assultist during the LEGO Island revoultion. In 1623, Gnarly Bones was killed by a lightning strike while skateboarding during the Summer of 1623. Gnarly Bones was reduced to a skeleton and could still skateboard but couldn't be injured, being that he is dead. Pepper and Gnarly Bones raced in 2003. It was acclaimed "Better than anything that Tony Hawk or Andy MacDonald could do." Pepper and Bones were extremely close during the stunt contest, but Gnarly Bones took that contest. The Balance Contest was easy for Pepper, having to skateboard to every spot on the Island at a great speed while holding pizzas. Finally, Pepper managed to pull of a narrow victory in the race and Pepper became LEGO Island's best skateboarder. Pepper makes a delivery to the Brickster ''"Pepper, what kinda name is Pepper anyway? What are you from the condiment famiy? Wheres ya brother Salt or your sister Ketchup? Or your exotic Hungarian Aunt Paprika? I bet she really knows how to SPICE up the conservation!"- ''The Brickster to Pepper when he delivered his first pizza to the maniac. In 1996, Pepper was givin his first delivery to the Brickster, LEGO Island oldest and most-bricked up criminal on LEGO Island. Pepper was givin a full escort by Rom, Nick, and Laura to jail. The pizza was a Papa's Super Spicy Red Pepper Pizza. The Brickster, after making expense at Pepper, used the hot pizza to melt the bars of the jail. The police officers never knew the Brickster would use his favorite food to escape from jail. The Brickster would never able to pick what pizza he wanted after this incident. The Brickster broke out of Jail and stole the K-9 Transport and took off to cause mayhem. Nick and Laura took pursuit on motorcycle and police car while Captain C.D. Rom searched the skies with his helicopter. The Brickster was caught quickly and put back in jail. Pepper didn't deliver another pizza to the Brickster until 1997. The Next Jail Delivery ''"Ah good! My piz...uh, er, Nick's Pizza that I ordered, er Nick ordered!"- ''The Brickster In 1997, Pepper delivered another pizza to the Brickster, only this time Brikman McStudz had noticed him on his route and followed him. Papa Brickolini had gotten a call from Nick Brick asking a pizza to be delivered to the Jail. The pizza being delivered was Papa's Famous Jalapeno Red Pepper Anchovy Double Garlic Pizza. When the Brickster accepted it, he taunted Pepper's poor reading skills because of the sign next to the jail that said "PIZZA" and was crossed out. To Pepper, it said "NO PIZAZ". Then he taunted Brikman, who could read, at not reading the sign. The duo soon realized that the Brickster had somehow called the Pizzeria and disguised his voice as Nick's voice. He broke out and stole the Police Helicopter parked nearby and flew to the Information Center and stole the Power Brick, the first brick ever on Earth, beside the Infomaniac. Inside of the brick there is a small red megaphone that can deconstruct creations at will. Almost as soon as the Brickster left, Nick and Laura Brick flew into the Jail lot on their motorcycles. Nick began alerting authorites around the island that the Brickster was loose. Laura started to fuss over Pepper and Brikman, but stopped after Nick said, quoted: ''"Laura, no time for that touchy-feely stuff now!"- ''Nick Brick He began to contact the Infomaniac just as he appeared out of nowhere and began to panic, even though he told everyone not to panic. Nick and Laura began discussing the situation while Papa and Mama Brickolini arrived, fussing and panicing as well. Brikman and Pepper were confused enough. The quarrel ended as Mama said that the helicopter had flown over the Pizzeria to the Residential Area. Suddenly a plan was being formulated. The Infomaniac remembered the location the Brickster went the last time he escaped, the Residential Area. Then he figured they needed someone who could go offroad in possible vehicles and get to the Park fast and over ramps. Nick said Pepper and Brikman could do it, and everyone agreed. The Infomaniac told the duo to head over to the Residential Area to find the Brickster. He then disappeared and returned to the Information Center to come up with a plan. Nick and Laura would meet Brikman and Pepper at the Residential Area and took off. Mama and Papa left for the Pizzeria to make some pizzas. Brikman on his motorcycle and Pepper on his skateboard, they raced down the streets of LEGO Island to the Residential Area. Moments later, Nick and Laura arrived planing to hunt down the Brickster. However, the Brickster found them, driving a stolen ambulance. He taunted them and took off and used the Power Brick to deconstruct a palm tree. Captain C.D. Rom called in and informed the group that the Brickster had stolen the ambulance and his educated guess is that the Brickster is trying to take apart the town. Nick, Laura, Brikman, and Pepper chased after him but were blocked off by a random piece the Brickster through at them. The cops took the piece in for investigation and evidence while Pepper and Brikman, now on foot, chased after the Brickster in his speeding ambulance. After about thirty minutes, the Brickster grew tired of the chase and dropped on last piece and hid. Pepper and Brikman had been picking up the bricks all across the island. Nick and Laura arrived at the scene and informed the heroes that the pieces were apart of the helicopter and there were four more pieces missing. Nick ordered them to search the island and find the pieces. Pepper skating acrossed the island and found the four pieces and went to the Police Station and he and Brikman rebuilt the helicopter. At the landing pad, the Infomaniac informed Pepper that the island was nearly destroyed and they needed to work quickly. The Infomaniac had been working on a new technology called the Pizza Turbo Chucker and had installed it to the helicopter. After heavy thinking, the Infomaniac had concluded the Brickster would only stop for pizza, so Pepper was to use the helicopter's new Pizza Turbo Chucker to lure the Brickster to Nick and Laura Brick. He could also fire doughnuts and Nick and Laura to speed them up. Brikman would use his motorcycle to hit the bricks that the Brickster would throw out as roadblocks. Pepper launched into the air and Captain Rom informed him that the Brickster had been located at the Information Center. After a long, messing chase, the Brickster had been caught by Nick and Laura and put back in jail. Pepper and Brikman were awarded LEGO Island Heroim Awards for their service. Summer of 1999 "What a wacky summer!"-Luna Rom before she left for LEGO City. The summer or 1999 brought Luna Rom, Captain Rom's niece, to LEGO Island for an all summer visit. Luna Rom became good friends with Pepper and went on many of Pepper's earliest adventures. On June 6th, The Brickster broke out of jail and stole some very famous art from the LEGO City musuem. Pepper and Luna went to Castle Island, where the Brickster hid the painting in a cave surrounded by bats and a angry dragon. Pepper humanly got past the creatures and got the painting and he and Luna returned it to LEGO City. Luna and Pepper returned to LEGO Island as the LIPD continued search for the Brickster. A week after their return Pepper's friend Arnold disappeared. He were last seen in the Haunted House on Spooky Hill. Pepper and Luna went to the house quickly, for construction crews were going to deconstruct the house. They entered the house. Pepper sling-shoted cobwebs to release the staircase. Pepper and Luna found out that the Brickster had broking the floor above Arnold, trapping him in the basement. Pepper called the Police, telling them the Brickster was in the haunted house. Luna built a crane and used it to save Arnold. Together they left as the police began to comb the building for the Brickster. Arnold was afraid of the dark to that day. In July, Luna's parents took her and Pepper to Adventurerers' Island to search for the rare Crystal Brick. While Luna's Parents left for the day, Pepper and Luna wandered the jungles until they found a Native chief called Achu. He told Pepper and Luna that a minifig that matched the Brickster's discription had tooken the natives' Crystal Brick through the jungle and asked Pepper and Luna to find their artifact. They soon found a temple in the jungle, so they crossed the river. The door of the temple had a coded puzzle on the door, but the duo solved it and found the Brickster tied up in snakes that coiled around him. Pepper and Luna saved him and tied him up and called LEGO Island and LEGOLAND police. Then they took the Crystal Brick and built a helicopter and flew back to Achu. Achu thanked them and left just as Luna's parents returned. They were unsucessful on finding the Crystal Brick and returned Pepper and Luna to LEGO Island. Finally, in August, days before Luna would return to LEGO City, the Brickster striked again. He had broken into the Pizzeria and stolen Papa's Pizza Oven. He was assisted by four grey headed unknown fellows. They loaded the oven into a stolen van and headed west. Papa told Pepper and Luna to chase after him, and they obliged. They chased him to the Newly-built Space Port. They found Brikman McStudz and Technicion Bob at the site. Brikman informed Pepper and Luna that the Brickster and his minions loaded the oven onto a small ship in the shape of a anchovy skeleton and took of for space. Bob had checked the coordinates from his NASA computer and discovered that the Brickster has head for the Moon. Bob called the Infomaniac and gave the group permission to use space shuttle with no training, and he agreed. Brikman, Pepper, and Luna suited up and took the Space Shuttle and lift off. Brikman piloted the ship to the anchovy shuttle and latched his shuttle to the Brickster's cruiser. Pepper and Luna got past coded doors and found the oven. Pepper formulated a plan to make a bunch of pizza to lure the Brickster into a trap just like in 1997. They made several pizzas and took a pod from the LEGO Island Shuttle to the moon to find the Brickster. Brikman loaded Papa's Oven back on the LEGO Island Shuttle. Meanwhile on the Moon, Pepper and Luna built a simple trap similar to a mouse trap and set a pizza in it. The Brickster found the trap and greedily tried to take the pizza, but got trapped. Luna handcupped him and they dragged him to the LEGO Island Shuttle, which had been landed on the Moon. They put the Brickster into the brig and returned to LEGO Island. The LIPD took custody of the Brickster and returned him to jail as the oven was returned to Brickolini's Pizzeria. Luna was awarded a LEGO Island Heroism Award, as Pepper and Brikman had already been givin one. Days later, Luna returned to LEGOLAND mainland. Pepper's House In 2001, the Islanders decided to award Pepper for his help against the Brickster buy giving him bricks to build his house. Before then Pepper had lived at the Pizzeria with Mama and Papa Brickolini, so he accepted the award. The Infomaniac told him to deliver 11 pizzas around the island. When he delivered the pizza, he'd get some bricks for Bill Ding to build his house. So, after a few hours on his skateboard delivering pizza, Pepper's House was built. But before he could relax in his new home, he got a call from Papa. The Brickster's Revenge Papa asked Pepper to come over to the Pizzeria for one more delivery job. When arriving he found the Brickolini's and Brikman McStudz at the Pizzeria. He was told that there was a delivery for the Brickster. A One-Chili Pizza was ordered so it was not to hot that the Brickster couldn'y break out of jail. Brikman was there for security reason, recently becoming a Commander in the LEGO Island Army. So the two set of for the jail. When arriving, the two were taunted by the Brickster like always. Then they handed him the pizza. There the Brickster revealed that he needed one small chili for his pantaned Brickster Dragon Breath to escape. Pepper and Brikman, suddenly realizing they were pulled into a trap, ducked as the Brickster spat flames at them, busting the door down. The Brickster ran out of his cell down the street where the Police Helicopter was parked. He jumped in the chopper and flew to the Information Center. There he stole the Constructopedia and ripped out the pages. The buildings exploded and the bricks flew up to OGEL Island, the Brickster's space island. Then he sent down Brickster-Bots to terrorize the citizens and Alpha Rex, or Brickster-Bot 001, took the Brickster to OGEL. These bots are, in fact, the robots that helped the Brickster in 1999. Brikman and Pepper headed over to the Infomaniac to figure out how to save the island. The Infomaniac told them to defeat the bots and get the 4 Constructopedia pages across the Island. Pepper nabbed the pages and they both defeated the bots. Then Brikman helped the Infomaniac repair the Infomaniac's Super Computer, the Mainframe. Once finished, they were alerted the Brickster had left LEGO Island for Castle Island. At Castle Island, the Brickster had broken the bridge connected the two island together. Brikman and Pepper headed to the Beach and took a boat through a Time Vortex and teleported to Castle Island, 2000 miles west of LEGO Island. The knights there greeted Brikman and Pepper enthusiasticly. Pepper suited up in a diving suit and dived between the two islands and rebuilt the bridge. While down there, he picked up a page for the Constructopedia. After be thanked by a high ranked Lion knight, the Infomaniac contacted Pepper and Brikman informing them a Constructopedia Page is being used as a flag for the Bulls Castle. The Infomaniac immediently sent them to the castle to recover the page. The knight at the Bulls Castle refused to hand over the page because the Bulls needed a flag, and the Lions had stolen their real flag. The Bulls gave Brikman and Pepper each a horse and they rode across the bridge to the Lion's Castle. The archers at the castle laughed at Pepper and Brikman's request. But when Pepper explained the situation to them, they rethought their choice. After a quick discussion, the archers set Pepper and Brikman a deal. If they could be the Dark Knight of the Bulls in a joust, they would return the flag to the Bulls. Pepper accepted the challenge and suited up in white armor. Then he picked up a lance and a pizza-decorated shield and mounted his horse. He rode to the bridge to face of against the Dark Knight. After a grueling four rounds, Pepper was bested off his horse. The Dark Knight scoffed at him and returned to the Bulls side. Brikman suited up in some armor and armed himself to face of against the Dark Knight. Brikman bested the Dark Knight and got the Bull's flag back from the Lions Together Brikman and Pepper returned the Bull's flag to the Bulls castle. Just as the archer was about to give them the page, the Bulls leader, Cedric the Bull, swiped the page of the pole and revealed he was working for the Brickster and opened fire on them with large cannons firing cannon balls. Brikman and Pepper fled back over the bridge to the Lions Castle, where the cannonballs. Lion knights wheeled out cannons of their own right in front of the Bull's castle before being blown up by Cedric the Bull, pieces flying everywhere. The Infomaniac Category:LEGO Island Citizens